A Love Impossible To Forget
by harmonistarr101
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. He cheated. She dumped him & cut off all ties. He left. She tried to heal and move on. Things weren't perfect but they were making it. Now he's back to start over and she's being pulled back into the past. They'll never forget
1. He's Back, Remembering Pain

**Something I thought would sound good. Not to sure yet though...Check it out...**

Her breath caught short in her throat almost as if she was being suffocated. The bag of ice she was waiting to purchase fell out of her hands being heavier than her at the moment. "Hey, are you okay?" asked the woman behind her breaking the trance.

"Yeah, fine." she waved a hand and picked up the ice. "Excuse me." she politely moved past her and the couple behind her returning to the freezer she had came from and throwing the bag back in with the rest. Letting it all set in, she took a couple deep easy breaths and slowly walked out of the gas station.

Piper Halliwell sat behind the wheel of her black jeep, staring at him through the window. Leo Wyatt. Back in San Francisco after 7 years, who knew he'd return? And working at the gas station? What the hell happened? Thought he had better plans. Bigger dreams. More exciting life. God, he looked miserable. It was kind of sad to see really. _How long has he been here?_ she thought.

Not that she should be much of a talker. What did she ever do to be successful of? College? Screwed that up. Job? She was a fucking temp. Taking what no one wanted just to get a few bucks to get by. Living in the same house she grew up in with sisters who unlike me had a life. And relationships? Hardly worth looking over. Sure there was Evan now, but since Leo, they haven't quite been the best. Maybe she was the sad one.

A car honk blared at another almost hitting. She jumped, scared out of her thoughts and started the car. She forgot all about everything just focusing on being home and alone where she felt the most comfortable and safe. Much to used to it.

She parked in the driveway and walked inside, throwing her keys and purse on the stand by the door. "Good, your back. I'm having a heat stroke!" Phoebe sighed dramatically making her smile. She looked at empty hands. "Where's the ice?" Piper mentally slapped herself. She meant to stop at another gas station. She put her hands up in an sorry way. "All out." she replied.

"What?" Phoebe said. "It's summertime in one of the most hottest cities in the world and they are out of ice everywhere? It couldn't get any better than this." she stated sarcastically and walked back into the living room. The AC was blasting and they had fans out everywhere. Possibly the hottest day yet. Piper didn't know if she should tell Phoebe about Leo or not and deciding not to yet, she turned to leave "I'm gonna take a long cold shower." she told her sister and walked up the stairs, drowning in thoughts, worries and the blazing San Fran heat.

"Piper, are you coming down to eat? I ordered pizza." Paige said through the door with soft knocks. She had showered and laid down for a nap. She got up and opened the door. "Yea, I'm starving." she smiled and followed Paige to the dining room where Phoebe was bringing drinks.

"Oh, Piper, Evan called earlier. I told him you were sleep so he said he would call back later." Phoebe said taking a bite. She nodded and sipped her coke. Then decided it would be a good time to get out with it before she let it bother her anymore. She looked at Paige chewing and then to Phoebe doing the same. It was quiet and she broke the silence.

"Hey, you guys remember Leo?" Piper said as nonchalantly as it could come and bit into her pizza. She watched for reaction. They looked at each other, looks silently asking why she would bring him up after all these years. Considering she had made it clear when he left that she never wanted to see, hear or talk about him ever again. Finally Paige looked at her. "Yea, of course we do." Phoebe nodded along.

She had to keep eating to keep a steady tone. She swallowed and took another bite. "He's back." she said washing it down with a drink of coke. They exchanged shocked looks. "How do you know?" Paige asked. She looked down at her empty plate. "I saw him today. At the Stop N Go when I was looking for ice. He works there."

"Um, did you talk to him?" Phoebe slowly asked, knowing he was a sensitive subject. She shook her head no and grabbed for another peice of pizza. "No reason to." she stated taking a bite, "Just thought you guys would of liked to know." After all, he was their friend too. With that said, they finished eating in silence.

With the quietness in the room and talk of him now silently in the air, she mentally relived the past. She was again watching him the day he first stepped out of her life.

_They had been best friends since making mud pies in the sand box in headstart. Now years older and getting ready to leave high school, they were still going. In the middle of their 3rd year in a relationship. Once they got into freshman year, it just seemed right to be more than friends. Now seniors, it was great, while it lasted._

_Piper was standing at her locker exchanging books when Leo walked up behind her putting his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered into her ear. She smiled knowing exactly who though pretending not to "Um, give me a hint." she says. He laughs and kisses her sweetly on the lips. "You got me." shs shrugs._

_"Hey." he says turning her around, "I'm gonna remember that." he smiles and wraps his strong arms around her, kisses her and in one move leaves her breathless. The bell rings and she curses him under her breath. That boy could never see how he made her crazy, how much she loved him with all her heart and soul. _

_Hours later at Tony Benson's party she searches for him. Asking everyone she knows. Stacy finds her and asks where she's been. "Looking for Leo. Have you seen him?" she asks. Stacy smiles weakly and she knows somethings wrong. Not wanting to ask, she does anyway. She takes her hand leading her up Tony's stairs and to a closed bedroom door. Piper looks at her and Stacy nods to go in. _

_She gently pushes the door open and looks inside. Two heads pop up out of the sheets with that deer in the headlights look. Jessica Farber, school slut, no surprise and...Leo. Her Leo. She loses feeling in her body and he starts to get up. "Piper, let me explain this." he says grabbing his jeans off the floor. _

_Stacy grabs her hand. "Let's get out of here." She says pulling her to her car and driving off._

_That was the last day she ever had any type of communication with him. Word got out and people understood why they no longer talked. Her sisters found out why he no longer called or came over. It was over. _

_Countless lonely nights, billions of useless tears shed, she just couldn't forgive him. When you do something like that, it's not exactly easy to say "sorry it'll never happen again" and forget it. It doesn't matter if your intoxicated or not, at least it shouldn't. She couldn't even make herself listen to him. She tried but that really was the end._

_After graduation, he left. Left her heartbroken and lost without anything to tell or say. She wouldn't of wanted to talk or listen anyway. _

That was the last she ever heard of him. Until now.

With old memories rushed back for the first time in 7 long, painful years of healing, she excused herself from the table. She went to her room and it was there that she tried endlessly to convince herself that she didn't care about him and never would. Racking her head with "no's" and "never's", but to no avail, she cried. She cried for what she lost so many years ago. For what never happened that could've. She cried herself to sleep.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief as the night came to an end. It was midnight, when he got off. He locked up the Stop N Go gas station and walked to his car.

Getting home about 15 minutes later, he walked into his apartment and headed straight for the bathroom for a shower.

As he got dressed and layed down to sleep, he thought about how low his life was. He had all the potential to do things different. Live better. But something was stopping him and he didn't know what. After time spent away, he needed to come back. San francisco was home. He was born and raised here, anywhere else felt like a visitation.

He had been back for about a month now. After a few days to himself, he had caught up with some old friends and Fridays became a frequent outting. Days were spent as a cashier at a damn gas station. He needed something to fill the days. Usually he did 9 hour shifts, but today he pulled a double. That happened when the other guy couldn't make it.

He planned to do more. Moving back didn't mean to do just this like he really had no life at all. He just wanted to start out slow. Get things situated. Make sure it was worth staying. Then he would let things get more interesting.

He sighed and rolled over to his side. He stared at the picture on his nightstand. The picture of her. The picture of Piper. Possibly the only girl in his life he ever really loved. Best friend to girlfriend, then girlfriend to nothing. One party and drunk mess later, he lost it all. The girl and the good reputation.

He knew he fucked up. He himself cried over her. Gave himself a beating hard to handle. He literally felt his life go down the drain. So many times he tried to talk to her. He tried to explain. But even he knew nothing could be said to help her forget the betrayal.

Fianally it ate him up. His parents had been wanting to move since junior year, but because of Piper, he found ways to change their mind whenever it came up. So he waited for it to come up again which he knew it would. When they mentioned it, he agreed and they were ecstatic. He prayed a new start would help him cope. Sure he was supposed to be off to college, but he still stuck with bis parents.

They let him finish the year and graduate. With school completed, they were gone.

Now 7 years later, he was on his own and back home. Looking at her at the age of 18 made him smile and remember all the times spent with the love of his life. So if he loved her so much why did he cheat right? He sadly hated himself for not knowing the anwser to that.

_She would be about 25 now_, he thought. _God, I miss her_. That was seceretly the top reason he came back. He missed San Francisco, yea, but Piper, he was dying being away. Getting the guts to try to find her though, that was another story. "Time" he whispered. "Just a bit more time."

**Review please. Let me know if it's worth going on with...=) Update already coming whether it is or not haha...**


	2. Plan In Action, Helping

**Chapter 2...**

It had been a week since the three knew about Leo. Both Phoebe and Paige had noticed Piper's attitude and mood changing. She was going back to how she used to be. Mopey and lost. They knew he was the reason. Piper refused to talk to or about him when they interfered. That was when they devised a plan. They weren't about to let history repeat itself due to one stupid mistake.

Piper laid in bed not fully awake yet. Then suddenly she felt lips on top of hers. She smiled against them and kissed back. She touched her hands to his face and pulled him more into her. She soon felt his weight on top of her and he moved his kisses slowly down her cheek to her neck. Piper felt relaxed and secure as his tender kisses left their trail on her smooth skin. They came back up to her lips and she took them in. Finally satisfied she hugged him. "Good morning." she whispered into his ear.

"I take it you missed me as much as I missed you." he whispered back with a chuckle. Piper opened her eyes and looked into Evan's blue beauties. The grin that was spreading from ear to ear just seconds ago had shortened and she was now flashing a small smile. "Of course." she said.

Before he had woke her with the passion, she was coming out of a dream. She dreamt about him last night. About Leo. When she felt nothing beside her but empty space, she knew it was a dream and hated herself for it. Not like she could control what she dreamt about, but it still buggeed her. _I guess that's what I get for crying over his dumb ass yet again._ she thought to herself. It had been like this since she saw him.

Then here came the kiss and she actually thought dream was reality. She took advantage with thoughts of it being a rare moment. When she opened her eyes and saw Evan, her boyfriend, she couldn't help to feel stupid. She wanted to bang her head againt the wall for the dissappointment she felt. She barely now noticed that throught the week, she hadn't seen much of him either. Suddenly all that turned to bitter hate toward him. Harsh anger toward the man she was struggling to hide her true feelings from. All against Leo. Why did he do it? How did he do these things to her so unknowingly? It was mentally abusive.

"Yeah, Phoebe let me in. I've been trying to come over, but lately I-" Evan was cut off mid sentence by Piper's lips this time. She hoped filling herself with Evan would knock out every thought of Leo she was thinking. _Fuck you, Leo. I don't need you. _She ran her hands under his shirt. _You don't even know what love is_. She pulled it up and over his head.

"Right now, Piper?" he said pulling away from her as she dropped it to the floor. He probably questioned do to the fact she wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Thought you missed me. Are you trying to complain?" she questioned back. He smirked, "Never." and crawled under the covers with her.

Downstairs, Paige ran into the house. "Phoebe, Phoebe, I got it." she ran into the kitchen. Phoebe was listening to the radio and eating. She looked up from a sandwhich. "Hush, I like this song. You got what?" she asked. Paige turned off the music. She couldn't have seriously forgotten.

"The number. Leo's number. Here." she said handing over a profile peice of paper with alot of Leo's personal information. Phoebe looked it over and her eyes widened.

"Wow. Screw the yellow pages." she said sarcastically. Paige rolled her eyes.

"He wouldn't be in it anyway. Plus, look, address.", she pointed, smiling "Yes I am that good. Told Stop N Go manager I was his long lost sister."

Phoebe laughed. "Kudos. You know, if I was the manager, I would ask if you were the adopted sister or not considering you next to Leo have no resemblance whatsoever."

"Oh, shut up. I completed the mission. Now onto stage two!" Paige said excitedly. "Where's the cordless?"

"Um, Paige, wait. Are you sure were not making a bigger mess out of this?" she asked worriedly. Piper did have a tendency to lash out. Especially when it was because her sisters doing something she specifically asked them not to. And Piper did ask them to not speak to him.

"Come on, Phoebe. Sure she may be a little ticked off, but when their on their honeymoon, she'll totally be thanking know as well as I do that he's all she's ever wanted, so let's get a move on huh?"

Phoebe took the phone from her. "Honeymoon? Paige, he broke her heart, like really broke it. I admit coming up with the idea it sounded 100% workable, but now that I rethink it, maybe not so much."

"Phoebe, she's had 7 damn years to heal. I think she just needs that little push to really give up what she's been hiding. We, my dear, will be saints."

Phoebe was really starting to think it wasn't such a great idea anymore and was throwing everything out there to make Paige see that too. Then she remembered. "What about Evan? Poor Evan. We can't ruin her relationship with him. He's come closest I think. If we destroy that, she'll hate us for sure. Please, Paige, look all this over one more time."

Paige sighed deep. "I did Phoebe. I thought about him too and I agree, he's amazing. But your not looking past him. She's continuously using these guys to cover up what she really wants but is to afraid to go for, fearing what happened before will replay and she'll be caught in the same boring, empty cycle. She's stubborn, Phoebe, you of all should know that. She wont admit anything until you beat it out of her. Doing this might hurt her, but in the end I assure you we'll have done a lot of saving also."

Phoebe took in her words and smiled. "Well when you put it like that..."

Paige smiled back "Yes!" and grabbed the phone from her, dialed his number and waited. Ring, ring, ring, ring... "Nothing."

"Let me try." Phoebe re-dialed. Ring, ring, ring, ring... "Maybe he's out?"

"One more time. Just in case." Ring, ring... "You wouldn't dare." they heard laughter.

"Shit, it's Piper!" Paige hit 'end' and threw the phone at Phoebe who threw it back and Paige ran it to the hook and ran back to Phoebe.

"Good morning, sunshine." Phoebe hugged Piper as she came into the kitchen with Evan at her side "Or sunshines." she nudged Evan and laughed way to fake to take seriously. Paige rolled her eyes. _Way to play natural, Pheebs. _she thought.

Piper looked at them, knowing instantly something wasn't right. "What's going on?" she said.

Paige grinned "Does something always have to be up to be in a good mood Piper? Your such a worry wart!"

Silence fell for a breif 5 seconds and everyone looked at each other. "Well," started Paige, "I think I'm gonna run into town." Phoebe followed "Good idea, I wanted to get some stuff."

They had just dashed by Piper when the phone rang. She, being next to it picked it up hitting 'talk'. "Hello?"

They turned praying with everything they had that it wasn't him. "Hello?" she said again.

Phoebe and Paige stood there staring at her reaction. Then 3 seconds later, they sawthe shocked, hurt and angered expression they were dreading as she hung up and slammed the phone down.

"We need to talk." she said through gritted teeth and dragged them to the conservatory.

Leo woke up to his phone ringing. He let it ring. His mom always did say "If it's important, they'll call back." Which they did. Finally he pulled himself out of bed and went to the kitchen where he left it. It was a number he didn't know. While it rang, he debated to answer the unknown number or not. Finally before he missed it a third time he answered, "Yeah?" He just heard the dial tone.

_Why the hell wake me if you ain't gonna say shit? _he thought. He wasn't gonna stand for that. No one calls him 2 times, then hangs up when he finally answers.

He called the number back. Ring... "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" he talked to hiself. Ring... Finally, "Hello?" came a voice. Her voice. He stopped breathing. He didn't need to see a face. He could never forget that voice. Sweet and soft, spoke like an angel. When in a good mood of course. _He felt his heart twitch. Why is she calling me? How does she know I'm back? How did she get my number? _"Hello?" she came again.

_Damn it, Leo. Talk! _"Uh, P-Piper?" he stuttered, "I-Is that you?" Then just as fast as his hopes shot up, they were crushed when the dial tone once again started beeping. The thought crossed his mind to call back, but it was shot out when he figured it might be useless so why bother.

Back at the manor, the sisters were "talking".

"We were just trying to help, Piper. We didn't expect it to turn out like this." Phoebe was arguing.

"Yeah, just like all you other million failed plans right? I can't believe you did this. How did you do this? You two have to ruin everything. I was fine. I was doing just great without any of your help."

"Oh, quit acting Piper, you are so in denial. You've had nothing on your mind but him since you knew he was back and you know that." Paige said back.

"Shut up." Piper muttered.

"See, that's it. Everytime he comes up, you drop it like he doesn't mean anything. We get that he hurt you. We see the pain, but how do you expect to get over it if you keep throwing it to the side. It's time to face it and move past it." she continued.

Piper opened her mouth to rebutle, but Phoebe beat her. "Don't try to say you are over him. It's crystal clear your not and you need to stop kidding yourself. Just because he hasn't attempted anything since he's been back doesn't mean he doesn't care either. Why are you fighting this when you know your gonna lose?"

Piper thought about what they were saying. About how right they were. Maybe it wasn't another failed plan after all. Maybe it was supposed to happen just like this so they could talk some sense into her. After all that's what they had done. Everything they said was true and as much as she hated to admit it, he was the only thing on her mind since she saw him. It all made sense. Then she remembered Evan.

"It's not as easy as you make it sound! I have a boyfriend, remember! Who I should really be getting back to." she said. Then thinking it wouldn't even worth it at all, she looked at them hopeless. "Just forget it. Stay out of it now. I don't want anything to do with him. Just pretend he still isn't here. Drop it. He's dead to me." she said and walked back into the kitchen.

But they were sisters. Would they ever listen? "House call?" Paige said going for her keys and grabbing the paper with his address. Phoebe still coming out of Piper's talk gave a 'are you serious?' look to her back.

"Paige, you are not serious." she said on her tail. Paige got to the door and turned around.

"Yes I am. You may enjoy seeing her like that all sad and out of it 24/7, but I can't stand it anymore. She's miserable Phoebe. Either with your help or not, I'm going to straighten this whole mess up." she opened the door and walked out.

"God, please let this be the right thing." she sighed looking back at the kitchen to where Piper was probably faking happiness in front of Evan, then ran out to Paige's passenger side.

"This it?" Paige said looking at the small apartment building.

"214 Ampton Street, apartment # 6, yea this is it." Phoebe said folding the paper back up. They parked and got out slowly walking up to his door.

Leo was still thinking about that stupid phone call when he heard a couple knocks at his door. He rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, just a sec." he yelled and got up off the table. Why did it have to be so damn complicated? Why couldn't he be a man about all this instead of running from it?

He looked out the peekhole and saw two faces he remembered just as well as the one he wanted to see. _Can't be._ he thought and swung the door open.

Neither of the three knew what to say for a awkward 5 seconds. Then finally, "Leo, hi, how are you?" Paige said hugging him.

"Paige, hey, I'm great. Gosh, I never expected this. What are you doing here?" he smiled "And Phoebe, How have you guys been?"

"Good, were good. Suprised to see you. Who'd ever see you back in San Francisco after all this time." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I know. Just missed this place you know?" he looked around noticing they were still at his door, "Well come in, come have a seat. Did you want something to drink. That heat's something I don't miss to much." he chuckled.

"Sure, water sounds refreshing." Paige said as the two sat down on his couch and curiously looked around. The place wasn't as small as it looked on the outside. He had a decent looking living room, the kitchen was seperate, unlike most apartments. They could see the one bedroom and bathroom down the hall.

He came back with two water bottles, handing them over. "I'm quite surprised to see you guys too. I mean, not that it's bad your here, but how did you find me or even know I was back?" he asked taking a seat hiself across from them. He wanted to jump out with the phone call from this morning or ask about Piper, but that could wait.

Phoebe laughed upon that question. "Yeah, tell him how we found him Paige." she pushed.

Paige smiled nervously. "Well, Leo. I'll be honest. I went to your work and told them I was your sister looking for you in emergency."

Leo looked at them, "You what?" How did they even know where he worked? For a second he thought she was joking, until Phoebe continued.

"About a week ago, um, Piper went to get us some ice."

She saw me?

"She came back empty handed. We didn't think nothing of it, but later that night, she mentioned you being back and well, everything got, um what's the word?"

"Depressing?" Paige offered.

"Paige." Phoebe looked at her.

"What? I told you what I wanted." she told her back "Leo, you need to talk to her. Ever since you left the first time she's been a wreck. When you moved, there was a change, she was a bit happier and at some points even stopped caring, but now you coming back, her seeing, it's all back to the same thing. I don't know how you are on all this or what happened, that's personal, but I can tell you that she isn't over it and she wont be until you guys get everything cleared up."

Leo was still stuck at her seeing him. _If what Paige is saying is true, why didn't she talk to me? Why didn't she buy her damn ice?_

"She's scared." Leo looked up. Was he saying what he was thinking out loud? "Can you really blame her? How do you go about talking about the past? About what you did to her? It's not something to take lightly, Leo. You really hurt her. She hasn't been the same in a long time and now it's beating her up more." Paige was determined.

"Paige, take it easy." Phoebe said noticing Leo's hurt expression.

She realized how forward she was being and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

Finally Leo spoke up. "No, it's fine. I think I needed to hear that. I know what I did. I've regretted it every damn day of my life. I regretted never being able to fix it. I never wanted to leave, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted her so bad it hurt and she wanted nothing to do with me. That was my only option." he looked at them "I want her back. Can you help me?"

They looked at each other remembering what she said- 'He's dead to me.'

"You see, about that, um, she doesn't even want to see you, but don't freak. We'll talk to her. I swear she'll be much more calm now that we know your willing." Phoebe said.

"You sound so sure." he replied.

"Don't worry, Leo. She hasn't forgotten."

"Thanks. For coming. Helping. Everything. Between us, if it weren't for her, I would never have returned."

They smiled and after a few more minutes of talking and catching up, they said bye and started home.

Paige was ecstatic about her work. She was scared of Piper's wrath when pissed, but she kept reassuring herself that it would work. And if anything, Phoebe was in it too. She wasn't going down alone.

**How was it? A little blah in my opinion, but it'll get better...**


	3. Close To Getting Back

**Chapter 3...I actually like how this one came out...**

"Come on Piper, are you ready?" Phoebe asked waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

They were going out tonight, just the three of them. It was all part of the plan to get Piper and Leo together again. It was a Friday night and they talked Piper into going with them to a local club for a few drinks. They knew when they arrived that Leo would alreday be there with a few of his buddies, but they would simply pretend not to notice.

Then that's exactly what happened. They pulled up to 'Linx' night club at around 8. Walking in, and taking a seat at a table in the corner, they started talking. Just about simple, sisterly things. As their drinks came, and they started up, Phoebe nudged Paige. When Paige looked at her, she nodded over to another table a few over from them.

It was Leo and his friends laughing and having a good time. He too knew they were gonna be there, but tried to act as casual as possible even though he couldn't wait to see her. Phoebe and Paige had told him just to show up and act natural and they would do the rest. Sounded easy enough.

They just got into conversation, waiting for Piper to see him herself. If they were to point him out, she would suspect they took her there purposely and as always, she would be right. "Come on, guys, let's dance." Phoebe jumped up as a fast paced song started. The other two followed and that's where his eyes set on hers.

It was about two minutes into the song and Piper was actually enjoying herself with her sisters. Just as she turned on the dance floor and smiled at Phoebe, she looked to the side and he was staring at her. Paige saw Piper's face fall and followed her line of vision. Seeing Leo, Paige smiled, ignoring Piper's expression. Phoebe still dancing not noticing the moment yet finally turned.

They stared at each other blankly for an unknown amount of time before Piper walked off the dance floor and to her purse wanting nothing more than to be out of there. "Piper, don't go, maybe you should talk to him." Paige tried.

"What? Are you crazy? I have nothing to say to him." she fought back tears as she grabbed her purse off the chair.

"Then let him talk." Phoebe said blocking her way. "He does have something to say."

"Doubt it." she said pushing past her.

Paige grabbed her arm. "No, Piper. He does want to talk to you, he said so. I think it's about time you let him."

"How would you know that? Just because you say he said so, I'm supposed to listen to you?"

"Then hear it from me." he said walking up behind her. She refused to turn around and look at him. "Just give me 5 minutes Piper." he pleaded.

She looked into Paige's eyes, then Phoebe's. It hit her then that they had set her up. If they didn't, they would have let her leave. Obviously they had spoken to him already. Piper couldn't tell if she was pissed off or upset more. And she felt dizzy. Deep inside she wanted to give him that 5 minutes he asked for, but on the surface, she was so scared nothing would ever get solved. She knew this had to be faced, but she didn't want it to be now.

"Please." he said, still there.

She shook her head no and pulled her arm from Paige, walking away as fast as she could. Leo looked at them not knowing what to do and Paige pushed him after her. He took the clue and followed her outside.

"Get away from me, Leo."

"Well you got my name, that's a start." he said behind her.

"What are you doing here? Why are you back? I was perfect, doing just great without you and you had to come and screw everything up. Why?" she yelled.

"That's not what I heard."

"Yeah, well, my sisters overexagerate." she said walking away from him and pulling out her phone. Paige had the keys so she was gonna call a cab to get out of there.

"Will you stop running away from me?" he said desperate and reached for her hand.

She slapped her phone shut. "Let go of me." she said sternly.

"Then at least look at me." he said dropping her hand.

"Tell me why, then, why are you here?" she said still not facing him.

"For you." and finally that made her turn. "Believe it or not, I came back for you. As much as you wanna believe I don't, I do love you Piper. I always have."

"Sure, you have. You made that clear at Tony's party just how much."

"You never even gave me the chance to explain what happen that night so don't even talk about it like you know all the facts."

"I don't need to know the facts, Leo. What would that change? I saw all I had to and that explained it all." she said as her mind started to rewind to that night again. Not letting it this time, she opened her phone back up and hit redial for the cab she never got through to.

He stayed quiet a few seconds, "Is there something I could help you with? Let me give you a ride. A cab could take forever and I can tell you wanna go now." he offered.

"No, I don't need you. You can leave, that would help out a lot." she said under her breath, "Yeah, can I get a cab to the 'Linx' club on Pines and-" she was interrupted by Leo taking her phone away and closing it. "What the hell?" she yelled.

"Give me one minute, please. Just one, let me talk to you." he hoped he didn't have to go to begginf point, but when all else failed, it was a last resort.

She sighed. "Can I have my phone back?"

"Promise me you'll listen first." he stated as if trying to compromise.

"I don't want to, Leo. I spent years trying to get over what we had and what you did to ruin it. I don't want to go back to that. Those were the most awful feelings I ever had to endure and I'm not in any mood to relive them. Please don't make me." she said as his face went blury. There were tears building up in her eyes and she was desperate not to let him see her cry so she turned away.

He himself was on the verge of tears. It was one thing to imagine her pain, but to see it happening in front of him was a whole different thing. He wanted so badly to hug her, hold her and tell her how sorry he was. He wanted to sit down with her and tell her he would do anything in the world for her to prove he was being true. The only problem was that he didn't know where to start. He didn't even know what to say.

"Then let's not talk about that. Let's talk about the weather, family, anything. I just want to talk to you Piper. Why wont you let me?"

After trying everything in her to stop the tears from flowing, she couldn't hold them in anymore. Turned away from him, she wiped furiously at her eyes, stiffling her sobs.

He felt his pockets and remembered the cocktail napkin he stuffed in their earlier. He pulled it out and walked over to her. Slowly placing a hand on her shoulder, he turned her around and pulled her hands away. Looking into her tear stained face and smeared make-up, he wiped gently at her eyes.

She wanted to pull away from him, but something wasn't letting her. She stood there with his hand on her shoulder, his other wiping at her face. The whole time, her eyes were on the floor, avoiding his.

He put one finger under her chin and felt her strength against him to not look up. He didn't stop there, he tried again and she gave in. She looked into his green aquamarine eyes and he stared into her beautiful brown ones. He slid the hand that had been wiping her face down to her waist.

She reached her hand up to the side of his cheek and brushed it with her fingertips. He slid his other hand to her waist as well and she put her other hand up to his other cheek.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, the two pulled each other as close as they could get and their lips met in a fiery connection. The tangling of tounges, the nibbling of lips, the mesh of emotion, all of it was so overwhelming, they didn't want to stop.

Then suddenly, Piper forced herself away from his lips and out of his arms. "Stop. We can't do this. I wont let you hurt me again. Get away Leo. Stay away. I don't want to see you anymore, ever. Leave me alone." she said taking one last glance at him and running back inside to find her sisters and go home.

Phoebe nor Paige knew what had happened that time between Piper running off or running back except that it had left her crying once again and in pain. They knew she was mad at them, but seeing as how it had all played out and she wasn't yelling, something had to have been said. That was a good sign.

The next morning, Piper woke up feeling lonely and mad. The night had been good til she saw him. Then it drove her crazy how he would not give up. Then the kiss. God, that kiss. It felt so good. It was as if time stopped and nothing mattered, but how their bodies made one and could have survived a lifetime.

_Damn you, Leo Wyatt!, _she thought to herself hugging her pillow, _What did I do to deserve this? _she looked up at the ceiling. Then she was pulled out of everything when Paige knocked at her door.

"Piper, Evan's on the phone. Do you want me to take a message?" she asked.

_Oh, god, Evan._ She jumped out of the covers and ran to the door, opening it just enough to grab the phone and slammed it back shut. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, where you been?" he said on the other side.

She laid back in bed, "Just sleeping. I had a late night." she replied.

"Late night? I would of figured early night. I called like 3 times and kept getting your voicemail. I left like two messagees before I finally went to sleep."

_Shit. That asshole still has my phone_. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that. I went to take care of some stuff with Phoebe and Paige and left it here. I haven't checked it yet."

"Oh, you had me worried. So, I was wondering, are you all rested up now?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I think so. What you got planned?"

"Well I was thinking I'd take you out to some lunch. I mean we haven't been out in awhile. I kinda miss you."

"Yeah, ok, sounds good. I miss you too."

"Ok, so I'll get you round what, noon?"

"Perfect. Can't wait."

"Ok. See you."

"Bye." Piper got up and jumped in the shower. She really didn't want to see or even talk to Leo again, but she also really needed her phone back. The thought crossed her mind to send Phoebe or Paige for it, but she wasn't so sure he would hand it over unless it was her. He was that type. Complicated and well, stubborn.

Leo barely slept that night. He had been laying in bed thinking about the past events. Leo was racking his brain with everything that had happened last night. It didn't exactly play out the way he wanted, but they did talk and that was something. Sure she expressed how mad she was and what an ass he was, but at least she was talking to him.

Then they kissed. Her lips were just as sweet and tender as he remembered. She even kissed back, that was a plus. If she hated him that much she would have pushed away. Well, she did, but after minutes. He licked his lips, they still tingled. What he would do to have her again.

She made it clear she wanted nothing more of him and ordered to leave her alone. But with her attitude so spicy, she left before taking her phone. Then Evan called. _He could just be a friend. Or someone from work. Did she even work?_ Then her thought...wait, she couldn't have a boyfriend. They kissed. Caught up in passion and heat of the moment though. Was it real then, or just something to get out of the system.

He was curious and looked through the call log. He was on there alot. More curious, he went to her pictures. There it was. Just what he hoped he wouldn't find. Piper smiling in fits of laughter. Evan hugging her. Piper hugging back. Evan kissing her. Piper kissing back. He closed the phone and tried to sleep. It wasn't working.

But he wasn't about to let this guy ruin it. Damn, he couldn't take her mind off it all. Her lips against his. The heat. The feel of her body leaning lovingly into his. He got to hold her. Her hands were so soft on his face. The way she gently caressed his cheeks. _Damn you Piper Halliwell!_

She got out and looked at the time. Evan would be there around noon. It was 9:30 now and that left her 2 and a half hours to get her stupid phone back that he so rudely took from her, while in use at that.

She threw on a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top before running downstairs and into the kitchen. "Where you headed this morning?" Phoeb asked casually.

Piper glared at her. "Don't even think I'm not mad at you still. I just have one question and I'm not asking for the reason you think." Phoebe nodded waiting for the question. "How did you get ahold of him?"

Phoebe smiled and ran to her purse. She handed over the paper Paige had gotten from his manager. She widened her eyes and looked at Phoebe, almost gonna say something. "I wont even ask. I gotta run. If Evan calls, tell him I'll be right back."

Pulling up to the address on the paper, Piper was trying to be as mad as possible. She didn't want to get all emotional and breakdown in front of him again. She nervously walked over to the door with a #6 on it. Knocking, she rested her weight on one leg and put a hand on her hip.

Some soft knocks were at his door, pulling him out of bed. He tiredly walked over to the door, looked out the peekhole. He smiled to himself. She looked pissed, but even like that, she looked damn sexy. In a cute tank top and shorts. Much more revealing than her fancy shirt and jeans last night. Even her hair looked nice, just thrown to one side. Last night it was in a fancy ponytail. He liked what he saw more now, even more casaual.

He opened the door and stopped smiling, trying to not appear so excited. "Look who's back." he squinted against the sun.

"Cut the crap, no small talk. I want my damn phone, now."

"You come to my door yelling when you were the one who left the stupid thing."

"That's bullshit, you took it from me."

"Yes, then you walked away from it. Therefore, leaving it."

"Fine, whatever, can I just have it back? I have plans that your going to make me late for."

He looked down. "Plans with Evan by any chance?"

Her mouth dropped open. "You looked through my phone? Is there no privacy with you?"

"He was calling all damn night. Did you want me to answer and apologize for you?"

"No, better, leave the damn thing alone. You have no business in it."

"He know you go out clubbing, macking on other guys that aren't him?"

"Don't even try turning this around and making it bigger than it needs to be. You kissed me."

"Fake it or not Piper, we kissed each other. I know you felt it. Don't try to deny that. And even if I did, fine, but you kissed back." he said moving closer to her, their lips mere inches apart.

Piper took a few steps backwards, away from him. "I'm only gonna ask one more time, will you please give me my phone?"

"Maybe if you'd asked that nice from the start, you would have already been on your way." he said before moving aside, letting her in.

She walked inside, into the living room. He walked past her to his room. She watched his back. He was just plainly in a muscle shirt and boxers. She kept fighting to rip her eyes from staring. 7 years had done good to him. He came back, the phone in his hand. Handing it over, she went to grab it, but he pulled back as she did.

"Please." she smiled fakely. He gave it to her. When she got what she wanted, there was no further reason to stay. She swung his door open and walked out without closing it.

"Your welcome." he yelled at her back. She flipped him off over her shoulder. He knew it was supposed to be something to get mad over, but he just laughed.

He didn't lose her yet. He just had to find another way in.

**Let Me know...**


	4. Missing Memoery Wall, Giving In

**Enjoy! =)...**

It had ben a good two weeks since Piper or Leo saw each other when she showed up at his apartment. She had been thinking of him non-stop even though she didn't want to. Then it didn't help that Phoebe and Paige were constantly on her back asking about him and bringing him up.

"Okay, stop. I'm talking to myself. What is it Piper? What's wrong?" Evan said stopping her. They were taking a simple walk in the park, hand in hand. It was the third time she had zoned out and quit paying attention. He was getting the feeling that her mind wasn't in the same place as his.

"What do you mean?" she said smiling, pretending nothing was wrong. It wasn't working. He was looking at her with such care and worry, she knew she had to give him an answer. "So I'm a little flustered, but I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it. Come on, what's on your mind?" he asked pulling her over to a bench.

She tried to think of what to say to him. _I could try my ex-boyfriend returned after being away for a really long time and now I'm having all these mixed feelings for him I never wanted to have again. _Then she laughed at how that sounded. So fake but yet so true.

"Are you bipolar?" he asked bringing her back to reality, making her laugh again.

"No, nevermind. Just something dumb with me and my sisters. Don't worry about it. Let's go get some ice cream. I want ice cream." she said pecking him softly on the lips and pulling him up. Not knowing what exactly to tell him, she lied and covered up every worry or question he seemed to have for the rest of the night.

When Evan dropped her off around 8, he walked her to the door. They past by a car on the street, and Evan asked who it was. Piper just shrugged. It did look a little familiar, but she couldn't remember where she saw it. "Piper, I probably wont be able to see you for the next few days again." She nodded understanding. It happened often in his line of work. Although it made her feel a little hurt she didn't make their day better and she was mentally absent through a lot of it.

She hugged him and he held her back. "Probably by next weekend, I hope." he kissed the top of her head.

She liked Evan alot. Wasn't sure if she could say she loved him, but it was a strong liking. It would be going a whole lot better if Leo had stayed out of the picture. "When you leaving?" she asked pulling out of his hug.

He shrugged. "Tomorrow around noon, but it might change to the morning after. Not to sure, but I am leaving and I wanted to take you, spend the day with you to let you know that. I still gotta pack some stuff."

She smiled. "Well thank you, I had fun."

He smiled back, leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug form and squeezed. He did the same and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away and turned in his arms, "Wanna come in?" He nodded. With his arms around her waist, and hers covering, she led him inside.

Once they opened the door and walked inside, Piper remembered where she saw the car. It was outside the club and at the apartment. They were greeted by none other than Leo Wyatt. Standing there with her sisters, they stared at each other.

Of course poor Evan had no clue what the surprise was. Piper unknowingly pushed Evan's hands down. "What's wrong?" he said breaking the silence.

Piper broke eye contact with Leo and turned to looked at Evan. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't start a scene right there in front of them both. "Um, actually, Ev, maybe you should go. I'll go see you before you leave tomorrow. Promise."

"Why? Is everything ok?" He could tell something was wrong. He didn't know who the guy with her sisters was, but it got him curious with the way Piper was acting after seeing him.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just forgot I had to take care of something. Go, please, I'll call you." she said pushing him back out.

"Ok, well let me know if you need anything." he said and kissed her before leaving.

Piper turned around and looked at the three of them standing there. She couldn't stand to have her current and ex boyfriends under the same roof, so she had to send Evan home. Now she was faced with the three people who seemed to be working together to destroy her. Just because they were alone didn't mean they needed to talk now. In fact, she wanted to be alone now.

"Thank you for ruining what was left of my night." she said bitterly and walked right past them, stomping up the stairs to her room.

She undressed getting into a pajama shirt and shorts. She collapsed on her bed. _Why did he keep coming back? Didn't he understand I was done? I don't need this. I've moved on._ As hard as she could, she couldn't even convince herself anymore that she hated Leo. It was useless now. She loved him with all her heart and as much as she wanted to change that, it never would.

Now he was just a floor under her and she couldn't find a way to put aside her denial to his face.

Then, as if he was reading her mind, he knocked on her door. "Piper?"

She stood up and walked over to it.

"Piper, I just wanna tell you one thing."

"What?" she said leaning against the door.

He knew she was there. Her voice was closer than it would be if she was further away.

"Please open the door."

She pulled it just a crack to where she could peek one eye out. "What? Say it now or not at all. I'm not gonna stand here forever and your not coming in. You don't even need to be here right now."

"Fine. I just wanna apologize. I came to tell you something. If I knew you were out with him, I wouldn't have even come."

"You don't need to tell me anything, Leo. What part of I don't want to see you anymore or leave me alone do you not understand?"

"All of it. Because I know that's not how you really feel. You keep trying to push me away when you know deep down you want me just as much as I want you. Stop fighting it Piper. I'm tired of waiting."

"You don't know what I'm feeling. I don't want you."

"Oh yeah? So you hate me, is that it? Then how come you sent him home. If you have no feelings for me, why didn't you bring him up here like you planned?" he pushed the door open and looked her in the eyes, "If you don't want me, why am I all you think about? All you crave. I'm in your dreams Piper, just like you've been haunting all mine. Give it up." he whispered, sliding a lock of hair out of her face and taking a step toward her.

"Stop, Leo." She put a hand up to his chest as he got closer, "I can't do this." She turned around and walked to the window.

While nothing was being said, Leo took that chance to look around her room.. She wasn't one for big changes so it was a lot like how it was when he last saw it. Until he looked at the bare, empty wall above her dresser. That was a huge change.

Since he could remember, Piper had made them what she called a 'Memory Wall' right there. Every photo they ever took together, every picture he ever drew her, every letter or note he ever wrote her, their memories were there. He remembered when he first saw it and what she told him.

_"I have a surprise," she said. When he got to her house, she took him up to her room and let him see. "Aw, Piper, you have a shrine of me." he teased._

_"No, not a shrine, dummy. A memory wall. And not of you, but of us. From now on, anything and everything I ever get from you or that happens to us will be up there."_

_"Oh, ok, but why?"_

_"Memory, Leo. So we'll remember each other always and we'll still get to relive those times. Your my best friend in this whole world. If anything were to happen, I don't ever wanna forget what a good person you were and why we were friends. It's my love to you."_

_"Oh, well that makes sense. I love you too and all but I hope your not exoecting me to make one of these for you. I'll just keep a box or something."_

He smiles at the thought. Two years later was when they started dating and that's when that wall really filled up. Now, it was empty. It kind of made her room look dead. He wondered what happened to them. If she still has them or their gone.

He looked over at her sitting by the window. "I think you should leave." Piper said getting up and walking back to the door. She stood there, holding it, waiting to close it when he left.

Leo just ignored her, walking up to the dresser. "I never thought I'd see this much space here." he said. She looked at the wall, knowing immediatly what he was referring to.

Piper tried to say something, anything, but she was afraid she would say something stupid or to mean if she did so she stayed quiet.

Leo turned around and walked back to where she was standing, "I don't want to be on bad terms with you." he made her look at him "And I know you don't want that either. If you hate me, show me just how much." he whispered leaning his head down to her ear, kissing her neck just below it.

Piper was weak, her legs felt like they were going to give away at any second. Her head was spinning with what she should and shouldn't do. Then when his lips hit her ear, she went stiff. When the warmth of his tongue hit her neck, she got goosebumps.

She knew where this would lead and she did nothing to stop it. She wanted it to happen. If she couldn't tell him with words that she still loved him, she would let her actions show it.

She pulled his face up and invaded his mouth with hers. Leo, satisfied his plan was in action, slammed the door shut.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of her.

As they made out, Piper pulled up Leo's shirt feeling his hard, muscular chest. He moved away as she lifted it over his head. When she went back in for his mouth, she misjudged it and hit his neck, not caring, she hungrily nibbled at it. Running her hands all over his back and body, she went down to his jeans and started to unbutton. He ran his hands through her hair, something he had longed to do since he lost her.

Then noticing she was tugging at his jeans, he helped her get them off and to the floor. He rubbed his hands under her shirt and realizing he was almost completely naked and she wasnt, he pulled it off her. She wasn't wearing a bra, so it was open exposure. He caught her breast with his open mouth and she moaned instantly in pleasure grabbing a handful of his hair.

As she was caught in the moment he reached down pulling her shorts and panties off at the same time, running his hand up and sliding straight between her thighs. "Oh my god, Leo!" she whispered. He smirked, thrilled he had her.

Returning the gesture, she pulled down his boxers and grabbed hold of him. He stopped his actions and let a couple moans of his own escape his lips as she worked some magic with her hands. Piper smiled at him, rolling over to get him underneath her. He was more than happy to let her take the lead. I guess it was safe to say with her tricks, she must of had some practice. Evan was one lucky motherfucker!, he thought, emphasis on was. After this, he was sure she was back.

Throwing one leg on either side of him, she straddled his waist and slid onto him. He let out a grunt as she started to move. With the feeling of him inside her, she let go of anything running through her mind, and focused on the matter at hand. Rocking her hips slowly against him, then as fast as she could. Leo ran his hands up her thighs and to her hips, assisting her to move faster and deeper.

He ran his hands to her back pulling her down to his chest where he took her lips in his and grabbed handfulls of her hair. She kissed and rode him at the same time making the experience 10 times better for both of them.

At once, they climaxed together and she collapsed onto his chest out of breath and breaking a sweat. His hands landed on her back, he rubbed it softly. "God, Piper, I hate you too." he said kissing the top of her head.

She stiffled a giggle and rolled off him. Not wanting to let her go, Leo pulled her back into his arms.

Piper went to sleep just like that with nothing said. Her actions had spoken loud and clear and she left the talking til the next morning. Something this good had to stay silent.

**A little short, I know. Sorry. Finally out of denial though...**


	5. True Feelings Tell All

**Fianlly, it's here. I lost it sort of so I had to re do it, but I hope ya like...**

Piper woke up, to her surprise, alone. She rubbed her eyes and looked a the clock, 10:45. She yawned. "I am so living in a dream." she thought out loud.

"Your what?" asked Paige coming into her room. The door was already open. Piper looked at her take a seat next to her on the bed.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere to be? A boyfriend to play with."

"As fun as that sounds, not til later. However speaking of boyfriends, yours called, asked what's up."

Piper sighed. "Ok, I'll call him back."

Paige nodded. "So?"

"What?" she asked annoyed

"What's up?"

Piper rubbed her head. She didn't even know anymore. Everything was a mess. She gave into temptation and was disappointed to find nothing at all come out of it. "Nothing, Paige. Absolutely nothing. Now can I have some privacy, please?"

"So, um, what happen with Leo last night?"

"Privacy means alone. Do you know that?"

"Did you accomplish anything?"

"Paige!"

"Piper!"

She sat up, stressed, mad and still a bit tired. "Yes. We slept together, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? We slept together and it was the dumbest mistake ever because he wasn't even man enough to stick around for the end. Did he care? Yeah, probably. Does he now? No, probably not. Don't you see why I was resisting? He will only hurt me. I finally gave in thinking it would help solve everything and it only made me see the truth the hard way. So there, Paige, that's what's up. Now go do what you do and tell Phoebe so you two can find yet another way to screw up."

"That's not true. He left this morning because he didn't know how you felt about it happening like it did. He wanted to stick around, but he was afraid that if he did, you would find some way to turn it around. He wanted you to be sure of your decisions and then announce them yourself."

"I was sure. That's what last night was all about. I thought he understood that."

"Then make him understand, Piper. Go tell him."

Piper laid back down. "If you knew what the deal was, why did you come ask?"

"To hear your side. Listen to what you had to say. Then eventually give you the truth. And tell you your making an even bigger mistake by laying her doing nothing."

Piper smiled. "Well, mission accomplished. Now get out of here."

Paige hopped off the bed and ran to her own room. Closing the door, she smiled to herself, did as told and called Phoebe.

Piper was sitting at Evan's house at the table. She had just told him that she couldn't see him anymore. Nothing personal, just that she felt she was growing apart from him.

"I knew something was up, but I didn't think it was this."

"I'm sorry, Evan. I actually wanted to tell you sooner, but I really didn't know how."

"No, that's fine. Look, I don't want to sound like an ass or anything, but I'm fine with it. I mean, I travel way to much to have a steady relationship anyway. So I guess in a way, I'm ok with it."

Piper smiled. "You have no idea how relieved I am. I was so scared I was gonna bum out your trip."

Evan smiled back. "Let's not get to into it. I'm forcing these words out. I mean them, but it's not like I'm super thrilled about this."

They looked at each other. "When you do make time for a relationship and find that girl, she's gonna be one happy lady. I can tell you that much. You're an amazing man, Evan Brooks."

He smiled once more. "Likewise, Piper Halliwell."

She stood up, went around the table, kissed him on the cheek and left his house. Than was the end of him. She was on her way to something new.

She sat outside the 'Stop N Go' gas station for what seemed like forever.

She had showed up at Leo's apartment, knocked and waited nervously. When no answer came, she started to really feel like he had second thoughts, then she slapped herself remembering he had a job and went there.

Now sitting in the parking lot, she was watching him. There was way to much to be said, but she had no idea where to start.

This was probably even the worst place for a talk as serious as theirs to go down, but she just had to make it clear what she wanted and hear that he wanted it too.

She turned the car off and within seconds, the heat started to warm up her and her jeep. She had forgotten how hot it was since she had just had the air condition on high.

Slowly, she stepped out of the vehicle. She took a deep breath and walked inside. He was behind the cash register, putting in money and grabbing change.

She walked to the back of the aisles where he wouldn't be able to see her and stood there. She was chickening out. This was much harder than she was expecting it to be.

_Maybe this is making me seem to excited. It could wait until he gets off. _She thought. Then any chance of that was blown when she heard him. "Alright Jim, I'm gonna take my break."

She decided to bolt to the door, assuming he was gonna come to the back and as she turned the corner to quick, she hit hard into a way to familiar chest, lost balance and fell hard to the floor.

Leo didn't notice who it was at first as he helped her up. "Whoa, where's the fire? Are you okay?" She looked up and he dropped her arm. "Piper."

"Hi, hey um, I'm sorry. I-I planned this differently. Um, I really need to talk to you. I know your working, but there's just some stuff I have to say and I would rather say it now than later or else I'll lose the courage and not be able to say anything at all. So here it is, Leo I'm-"

"Wait." he stopped her. He took her hand and lead her to the back where stocks were kept. "It's just a little busy out there."

A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

He returned one and looked around, sitting on a crate. "Well, continue."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. For fighting my feelings. Leo, your everything I ever wanted and I had let the past get in the way of that. I didn't want to give in because I viewed you differently. I saw you as someone that could only hurt me and bring me more emotional pain than I can imagine and that scared me. It stopped me from wanting to admit how I really felt. I forced myself to believe you were something that you weren't and I regret that. But last night, it was clear. It felt so right to be with you, to hug you and kiss you. I didn't want it to end. I knew what I wanted. I wanted you. I love you with all my heart. And I know now that it will never change. As much as I fight it, I can never stop. You may have forgotten what we had before and that's fine, but I need to know if you feel the same way now." She was desperately struggling to keep the tears at the corners of her eyes from falling out.

Leo stood up off the crate and walked over to her, taking her into his arms and holding her tight. She hugged back. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Always have, always will. A love like ours is impossible to forget. Remember that."

He lifted up her head and wiped away the tears that had finally fallen. He pushed back her hair and he kissed her. A kiss that sealed the deal.

**Update coming...**


	6. It's Official

**Enjoy...=)**

That next morning, Piper woke up to exactly what she had been wanting.

She cuddled closer to Leo and sniffed in his scent. It was like a mixture or axe and breath mints. Admitted it was a weird combination, but she loved it.

"Piper, I'm real, I'm here, and I'm not leaving. Stop smelling me."

She laughed. "Are you getting tired of me?"

"No, but I am getting tired of you sniffing me. This shirt was from the dirty pile. I haven't done laundry in a while." he smiled.

"Ew, Leo!" she said pushing him away and rolling over. "Your gross."

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. Come here. You were keeping me warm."

"Yeah, whatever, that's funny. Go outside, it's like 90°."

"Oh, shut up, get over here." he said pulling her to him and covering her lips with his. She smiled against them. This is exactly what she had been missing. "Round 2?" he whispered kissing down her cheek to her neck.

Her phone started to ring. She picked it up looking at the number. "I have to get this." she said sitting up. Leo pulled away and laid there listening to her end of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Yeah."

"You do? That's great."

"Tomorrow, sure. I'll be there."

"Okay, thank you."

"Alright you too. Bye." she hung up and laid back down. She looked at Leo. "You can continue."

He smiled weakly. "Piper, not that I'm ungrateful that you decided you wanted me back but I don't necessarily like to share."

She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You do realize he has to go."

"Who?"

He motioned to her phone. "Evan."

She smiled. "Oh. Well you don't need to be worried. He's gone. I already had that taken care of. That was the agency, they got a job for me."

"Oh, you were excited weren't you?" he grinned.

"Hey, I had to do everything at once or nothing would have gotten done. Do you have any idea how hard it was?"

"I'm guessing extremely. Although, I loved your speech, you could have still won me over with a simple 'I love you', I'm not hard to please."

"I know. I just wanted to be clear."

"As you were." he said as his mouth resumed it's action on her neck.

"Piper, are you up?" Phoebe knocked at the door.

Leo again reluctantly pulled away. "Maybe just a hunch, but I don't see this happening." he whispered and sat up.

Piper angrily went to the door and opened it just enough to see Phoebe. "What do you want?" she asked in a not so nice tone.

"To know what's going on in there." Phoebe said trying to look around Piper.

"Get." Piper pushed her and closed the door behind her.

Piper gave Leo an apologetic look. "They haven't changed a bit."

"I see that."

She walked over to him at the bed and leaned down to kiss him. When it got to the heating point, the door flew open.

"Told you he was here." Phoebe said with Paige at her side.

"Hey Leo." They said in unison with cheesy grins.

He tried not to laugh at Piper's angered expression and stood up. "Morning, ladies." He looked at Piper, "I'm gonna take a shower."

She nodded at him. He walked past them at the door and they watched him. They looked back at Piper and their smiles faded.

Her arms were crossed over her chest. "One morning. Just one morning. That is all I want. Why can't I have it?"

"Were really happy for you?" Paige tried. The thought crossed her mind to just walk away, but she was thinking that probably wouldn't be the smartest thing.

Piper rolled her eyes. Then Phoebe looked at both her sisters. "Hey, missy, you should not be yelling or trying to get mad right now because that, that just went to shower, is our doing. If anything, we should be hearing a 'Thank you', not some 'Please, one morning' crap. Don't you agree Paige?"

"Yeah. What she said!"

Piper cut off the stare down. "Fine. I thank you kindly. Now get out and be good little sisters and stay out."

Phoebe looked at Paige. "Did she say 'kindly'?"

"She did. Did you hear the 'kindly'?" Paige asked back.

Phoebe nodded. "Not a bit."

Piper sighed heavily. They snickered and walked off.

That night Leo promised Piper a date night to dinner and a movie just to make it official that everything was going to be back to the way it once was.

Leo went off to work while Piper finally caught up willingly with her sisters.

"Oh, dinner and a movie, how so classic-romantic." Paige said dramatically.

"So what time is this happening at?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, he gets off at around 4:30. He's gonna go home, get ready and be back here at about 6."

"Oh good, we have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Piper questioned. They were never up to no good with 'plenty of time'.

"To get you ready, silly. Don't you want to wear something tonight that will just blow Leo away?" Phoebe asked her.

"This is so exciting. You should take a video camera and record for us." Paige suggested.

"Okay, I'm gonna say no to the camera, and also no the outfit choice because your translation to 'blow him away' is 'can't keep his hands off'. Am I right?"

"Well yeah, pretty much, but-"

"Okay then, end of conversation. We said eat dinner and watch a movie, not make a movie and eat each other."

Of course that didn't stop them. When I got out of the shower, they came in with various different shirts, pants, skirts and heels to mix and match until they found the perfect outfit.

I didn't fight them. I let them dress me like a doll. When they were satisfied, they double teamed on hair and make-up. I just sat back and let them work.

When 6 finally rolled around, the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing." Phoebe clapped, "Come on Paige, let's get the door."

"See you down here, Piper." Paige's voice faded out.

Piper looked in the mirror at their finished work. She had to go whether she liked it or not, there was no time to change. And after all, she let them.

It had been awhile since she'd seen herself so dressed up. She looked at how the red spaghetti strap tank top hugged her upper body so close. The black mini skirt wrapped around her thighs so snugly. The way the strapped black heels made her legs look slightly longer. This was almost asking for Leo to take her straight from her place to his.

She grabbed her purse and a light throw over, smiled at her reflection and walked downstairs.

Phoebe and Paige were keeping Leo in conversation as Piper took her time. She came up behind them and caught Leo's eye.

He lost the end of Phoebe's sentence as he looked her up and down. It made her blush. "Hey." was all he managed to get out.

"Hi." Piper said back as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"As soon as Leo closes his mouth, they can get going." Phoebe said loud enough for them to hear. Paige giggled.

"Uh, yeah, you ready?" Leo asked taking her hand.

"Let's do it." she smiled, "Don't wait up." she told Phoebe and Paige and together they left.

They had dinner first. A nice little Italian restaurant. It was good and they had lots of fun catching up with what they missed in each others lives.

After, they went to the movie. It was a dent little romance flick. Something that, at the time, seemed right.

"You promise to watch the movie more than me?" Piper asked jokingly as they took their seats.

"I'll try my best." he said back leaning over and kissing her. She wasn't making a big deal out of it, but when he made cute little moves like that, it drove her crazy.

They weren't to much for popcorn, considering they were still full off dinner. So they just got a large drink to share and some candy. Piper was pretending to watch the movie, but really she watched Leo's actions slowly and carefully as he moved the drink that was between them to his side. Then pulled up the arm rest and slid his arm over her shoulder.

She took the hint and slid closer next to him. He placed his other hand on her leg and she leaned into him, resting her head between his neck and shoulder.

They watched the rest of the movie sitting just like that and when it was over, they were so comfortable, they didn't want to move.

When they were finally on their way back, Piper thought that if she was gonna get what she wanted, they would have to be at a sister-free environment.

Before Leo made the turn to her house, she put a hand on his leg. "Let's go to your place." she said.

"Are you sure? Your sisters wont mind?"

"Really, Leo? Not only am I older than them, but I am old enough to make my own decisions."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. My place it is."

When they got there, they talked and had a few drinks. They laughed and talked about old memories.

Soon, they were making out on his couch. That soon led to the bedroom, discarded clothes and a full night of uninterrupted love.

It was now official. They decided to put the past behind them, the present beside them, and let the future play out.

**Gonna speed it up from here...hopefully**


	7. Maybe baby? Nope, Real

**It took forever I know. I'm sorry. I just kinda lost it and decided finally to throw a little surprise in there to keep it going. Hope ya like!**

Time just seemed to fly by. It was like someone had hit the fast forward button on everyone's lives and everything had sped up.

Piper had decided that maybe going back to school was sort of a wise decision and enrolled. Keeping the temp jobs on the sideline for any extra cash.

Lately though, they would go out for drinks and dancing. One night after getting back, Piper was thinking about maybe having her own club one day. A business was a big deal and a little tough to handle, but she thought she would be able to do it. She did have her sisters and Leo behind her.

She wasn't fully sure though, at the moment it was just a thought. Aside from that, there was now something to worry about. Piper had caught on to it a few weeks earlier and since then, it had been sort of bothering her. She didn't know if it was good or bad.

Piper thought there was a good chance she could be pregnant. What made her worry was that she never discussed family with Leo and she didn't know how he would take it.

Leo, himself was at his best. Since getting Piper back and having the taste of his old life, nothing was really wrong. Piper had enrolled in classes and it made him wonder if maybe he should be doing something like that.

Or at least consider a new job. Not that there was anything wrong with a gas station attendant, but it was a little low status for him. He knew that. He just didn't know what exactly to go for.

Other then that, things between them were perfect. He thought nothing could stop them now.

Piper pulled up to the manor around noon and found Phoebe skipping through channels on the TV in the living room.

"Piper, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home for lunch." Phoebe said seeing her.

Piper gave her a 'what the hell are you talking about' look and glanced around the house. She was home. Was her sister going crazy? "Um, where am I?" She asked Phoebe.

"At me and Paige's house." She smiled and answered back.

It was then Piper realized that Phoebe's definition of home was Leo's apartment. Granted, she had been spending most of her time there. It was always more private and less interrupted. Piper rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen.

She started cleaning the fridge of it's contents and putting them out to make sandwiches. Leo was supposed to be meeting there for his lunch too.

Phoebe walked in soon after. She sat at the table. "You know I'm only kidding, Piper. How was class?"

"It was awful. I was so lost. And now I am so tired and it's weird because I fell asleep like really early last night."

"Well, school does have a tendency to wear you out. No matter how old you are. That's why I always hated it."

Piper shrugged. "I guess." she turned to walk back to the fridge and all of a sudden a dizziness washed over her. "Whoa." she said and grabbed hold of the counter.

Phoebe stood and went over to her. "Honey, are you okay? Maybe you should just lay down, you do look a little pale."

Piper nodded. "Yeah, ok." she started to go to her room. Phoebe followed her. Once they got up the stairs and to her door, she stopped. "Wait." she said and ran for the bathroom.

Dropping to the floor, she started to puke out everything she had eaten earlier in the day into the toilet.

Phoebe kneeled on the floor next to her and rubbed her back. "Oh, gosh Piper, that's disgusting." she whispered.

"As if I like it." she said spitting and flushing.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Phoebe helped her up and to the sink to rinse out her mouth and brush her teeth. "Are you getting sick or something?"

Piper sighed. She didn't want to bring up something that could just be scaring her. She didn't want to mention the fact that she could be pregnant. "Yeah, I think so. Leo and I had dinner the other night and I think I had something bad."

Which was true. Her dinner tasted a bit weird, but she ate it anyway. The doorbell rang. "That's probably Leo." she said.

"Ok, I'll get that, then I'll grab some ginger ale. As for you, just go get comfortable and lay down. You need rest." Phoebe said pulling her to her room.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" Phoebe ran out and down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Leo came into the room. Piper was ready to dose off. Leo laid a kiss on her forehead and she opened hey eyes. "Hey."

"Hey. What's going on? Phoebe said you got sick."

"Yeah, I think it was that dinner the other night. But that's ok, I just need to get some rest and let my stomach settle. I'll be fine."

"Okay, well you do that and I'll come back after work and check on you."

"Actually, can you lay with me until I fall asleep. I would just like it better if you held me."

"Of course, anything you want." Leo smiled and scooted next to her on the bed. She put her hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Leo, can I ask you a serious question?"

He put his hand on her back. "Sure."

Piper took a breath. "What are your thoughts on a family?"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds and when Piper thought it was to forward, to fast, he answered. "With you? I'd love it. That's all I ever wanted, Piper. Are you, you know, thinking about it?" The happiness in his voice was hard to miss.

Piper smiled and looked up at him. "So your ,like ready for one. Like, you want kids and stuff?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, Piper. I want kids and stuff. Maybe after we get everything together more though."

Her smile faded. Well at least he wanted one, just not now. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was looking at getting a better job. Something more sturdy. Don't you think? And now your back in class, working that stuff out. It can wait awhile. Were still young, Piper."

She sat up. "You don't think we can support a kid now?"

"Well, yeah, I'm sure we could, but I'm just saying I want more for us before we look at a family."

"Why would you say that? You say you want a family, that's all you ever wanted just 5 seconds ago. If that's true then why should it matter if it happens now or later." She scolded. _Mood swings?_ She thought. _Shit._

"What's this about, Piper? You said it was a serious question so I was giving my serious thoughts."

She didn't know what was going on. She didn't want to be mad at him, but something wasn't letting her show that. Instead she was showing pure anger. "Nevermind, Leo. Just leave. I don't-" she covered her mouth feeling the need to throw up again.

She stood up to run to the bathroom ,but she knew she wouldn't make it. She dropped to the floor by her bed and grabbed the trash can.

Leo ran to the other side of the bed and pulled her hair back. He was confused. She had asked a question, he answered, and either with the wrong answer or something offended her.

She spit out the taste, wiped her mouth and sat against the bed. "I'll get you some water." Leo said and ran out of the room.

No more thinking on it. She could take a test, but she already knew. She was indeed pregnant.

Leo came back in with a water bottle and opened it handing it over. She gargled it and spit it out before drinking it.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked. He looked worried.

She took another drink and looked at the clock on her night stand. "Don't you gotta go back to work?" she said.

"Yes, but I'm not gonna leave you like this."

"No, that's fine. Phoebe's here."

He looked at his watch. "Are you sure, I could-"

"Leo, I said it's fine. Go, you don't have to be here. Why don't you go look for a 'sturdy' job." she quoted him. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Okay, really, what is wrong with you?"

She was mad, but at herself. She had almost no control. She wanted to tell him, but not now while he thought she was going crazy. _Better say something before I do. _something said in her head. "What?" she said out loud.

"What's wrong?"

"Not you."

"What? Who?"

"No one. Nevermind. Um, Leo could you leave?"

"What?"

"I know it's sudden. I'm sorry. I'm just really not feeling myself. Please, just for now and you can come back later." she stood up and shooed him out the door.

"Piper, what-"

"Leo, please." she pleaded.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, ok, I'll be back later. I love you." he said and kissed her cheek.

"You too."

Once she heard the door shut, she went downstairs. "Phoebe, can we talk?"

**Oh a baby! I figured it could lighten things up more. Plus, I had an idea. Lemme know if you liked...:)**


	8. Good News After All

"Excuse me, you want me to get you a what?" Phoebe asked. Piper had just told her she wanted her to go get a pregnancy test. There was no other explanation but she still wanted to be sure.

"I know it's a little sudden, but-"

"A little sudden? You had me thinking food poisoning or flu when the whole time you had this floating around in your head?"

"Well, I didn't want-"

"And Leo. He was like super worried. Oh, my god, you didn't tell him already did you?"

"No. I didn't want to -"

"God, Piper, this is so surprising."

Piper sighed heavily, annoyed to not get a word in. "Yes, I know. Can I talk now?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just that I can't believe this might actually be true."

"I know. Me either. I just-I don't know. Can you just go now, please. And hurry back."

"Got it."

Half an hour later, Phoebe cam in with a bag. Piper was trying to eat. She was hungry.

"Okay, I got one of three different brands."

"I said one."

"Do you want to fall for a falsie?"

Piper nodded. "Good point."

And as they figured, results were a plus sign, a smiley face, and a straight out 'Pregnant'.

"What am I gonna do, Pheebs? Leo's not ready for this. I barely am. I wanted to get more accomplished before this came too, but now what?"

"Well he didn't exactly say that did he?"

"Well, no, I guess not."

"Then no worries. You said it's what he's been waiting for, so there you go. One big happy family. Oh, so cute."

Piper sighed. She was nauseous, tired and giving herself a headache. She sighed. She would have to tell Leo tonight to avoid any conflict. "You gonna tell him?"

"Of course I am. I have to. I just don't know what his reaction will be." She started walking out. "I'm gonna lay down."

She laid in bed, letting her mind wonder. It couldn't be that big deal unless she made it one, right?

It wasn't long until she fell asleep. When she finally did wake up it was already 6. She stood up feeling a lot less nauseous and a little better. Glad she slept some of it off, she went downstairs.

She found her sisters and Leo sitting at the table eating pizza they had ordered. It was always the easiest. They looked up at her appearance. "Well, it's about time." Paige said.

Phoebe looked at her and then at Piper. "Yeah, about time. How do you feel?"

"Better." Piper yawned and walked over to sit by Leo. She smiled at him.

"I was gonna head up and let you know I was here, but Phoebe said it would be best not to wake you." He said, lightly stroking her hair.

"Well it was a nice nap uninterrupted, so I probably would have said the same." she said back and kissed him.

"Are you hungry?" Phoebe asked nodding to the half empty pizza box, "Or would you rather have something not so solid considering you don't know the next time something like that could happen."

"No, this is fine." she said darting a killer look at her. She knew Phoebe wanted her to make the announcement publicly in front of everyone rather than one on one.

"Are you sure? You could be craving something else. You know, cravings just sneak up on you like that sometimes."

"I said this is fine, Phoebe. I'll make an appointment tomorrow and we'll see when this might happen again. Until then, just let me be, okay." Piper tried not to make it obvious something was up, but she was sure she failed when Paige and Leo gave questioning looks. She ignored them, took a piece out of the box and started to eat.

After they ate, Piper asked Leo if they could go back to his apartment. She wanted to apologize for how she acted earlier and maybe tell him why she was acting like that too. But she was also thinking it might be better after she had an appointment with a doctor to give him all the info. It would be a lot more legitimate that way.

Either way she wanted to bring up the issue again hoping he would make it easier on her to get it out when she decided to. Then, she chose his place so in case it went wrong and she wanted to get away, she could easily leave without trying to get him to.

When they got there, she went in and sat on the couch. She zoned out, thinking of how to start. Leo brought her something to drink and sat with her. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked knocking her out of it.

"Yeah. I'm fine, really." she assured him with a bright smile.

"Okay. Just checking. I'm glad your going to the hospital tomorrow. You looked miserable earlier. It seemed like you really weren't yourself at all." He moved closer to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

She leaned into him. "I'm sorry, Leo. About that, I wanted to talk to you. I just don't know where to start though." she paused and looked at him. It sounded serious so he sat listening and waiting patiently.

"When I asked about a family, I was only half expecting you to say you wanted it. But then when you said you wanted to wait, that's what kind of upset me."

"I noticed, but why?"

She wanted to say why, but it wasn't exactly easy to do so. She prayed he would be okay with this coming so sudden.

"Today, when I was getting sick, it wasn't the first time. It was just the worst so far. It's been like this for a few days now." she waited for him to say something.

"I haven't noticed. Why haven't you said anything?"

She shrugged. "I was hiding it. I sort of knew what was wrong but I didn't want to believe it. "

"What do you mean?" he crinkled his brow and looked into her eyes.

She tried to smile to kill her nerves. "Um, well, Leo I think, well I'm pretty sure that I'm, uh, that I'm pregnant." she whispered the last word, suddenly wanting to take the whole thing back.

However, he had heard what she said. He was stunned. He had nothing to say. He jus looked at her. She sat up and looked at him. She expected him to say something by now.

"I mean I have an appointment to be completely definite on it, but I took tests. Three tests to be exact and I have to say that three is enough to convince me." Piper looked at Leo and waited for some kind of reaction. She was starting to wonder if it was a mistake telling.

"Leo? Look, I'm not always 100% on what goes on sometimes so I could be wrong, but I think maybe this-"

"Damn it Piper, wait, shut up. Let me get this." Leo sat up. Piper was taken aback. **Did he just tell me to shut up? **Usually she was the possessive one.

He stood up off the couch and paced a little. "Okay, so your pregnant?" he asked.

He was looking at the floor so Piper didn't answer thinking he was talking to himself. He looked at her after a pause. "Pretty sure." she nodded and waited for more questions.

He just sat there. It made Piper feel uncomfortable. **What was I really expecting? Flowers, balloons, and gifts already? **she thought.

Leo finally broke through with a smile. This is why she wanted to know what his thoughts on family was. Now he understood why she got so hurt when he gave the impression he didn't want it right now.

He looked over at her. She sat stiff, worried. "Piper?" he called her. She either ignored or didn't hear. 'Piper?" he tried a little louder. She looked at the mention of her name.

He smiled again for her to see. To reassure her that he wasn't mad or anything. "It's going to be okay."

She sighed as if relieved to hear that. Leo chuckled. "Come here." he held his hand out.

She took it and scooted over. He pulled her into his lap. "So, a baby huh? Think we're ready?" he asked holding onto her.

She put her arms around his neck. "I don't think we have much of a choice."

"I guess not huh." he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Are you really okay with this?" she pulled away to ask. If he wasn't, she would rather him tell her now than go full term with him acting like he was.

"Yea. I really am. As I've said before I have always wanted a family with you. Now I'm getting it. How did you think I would feel?"

"I didn't know what to expect, but I am happy to hear that." she smiled and kissed him again. Not parting lips, she got off him and pulled him off the couch. She started to lead him to his room.

"Oh, celebration." he smiled.

Piper giggled and kicked the door closed.

The next day Piper had her appointment and sure enough she was two and a half months along with a bun in the oven. Her and Leo shared the news with her sisters right after. Phoebe had already known, but acted surprised anyway so Paige wouldn't feel like the last to know even though she was.

They went out to eat for dinner and discussed everything baby. From gender to names, they were all very excited.

Piper and Leo started to look at what their plans would be. A baby required a lot of time and attention. There was so much they needed and Piper worried they would have some financial trouble.

Paige and Phoebe offered to help wherever it was needed of course, but she didn't want to have to depend on them for to much. She would prefer just her and Leo handle the support and finances while auntie Paige and auntie Phoebe give the little one their share of love and attention.

"So I guess this means we should make it permanent you move in with me now. I know were gonna be needing a bigger place, but just to make it easier for now while your in progress. Then after he or she comes, we can look for something else." Leo said as he and Piper lay in his bed that night.

"That's not a bad idea. I like it. Now I wouldn't have to be going back and forth so much. All my stuff would already be here." Piper replied.

"Yeah. And I guess we'll start looking around so we have something by your due date. Do you think your sisters will be ok alone?"

"They should be just fine. Were not far and we have phones. I think it would be okay."

"Alright then, it's settled."

"Okay, good." She smiled, then lifted her head up and kissed him. He kissed back and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Piper." he said staring into her eyes.

Knowing how true it was she replied "I love you too, Leo."

He grinned and covered her mouth with his again. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. His hands ran up and down her body. He stopped at her sides and pinched making her squeal with laughter.

She wrestled him off and rolled away. "No more." she said holding his hands down.

"Fine. Truce. Come here." he pulled her back over. He moved her hair aside and started to kiss her neck. His hand slipped under her shirt and slowly moved higher.

She smiled at the feel, but stopped him. "I'm tired, Leo." she said pushing it down.

"Me too, but I always sleep better afterwards." he whispered crawling on top of her.

She rolled her eyes. He was right. You feel somewhat more relaxed and sleep way better. "Fine, you win." she smiled again and pushed him over until she was on top.

"I love when you take over." he muttered under his breath.

She giggled, leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp, and showed him how much she loved him.


End file.
